Love, Lies, And What Could Have Been
by Ness Guillen
Summary: Lies, betrayal and prejudice have made the the now Deathe Eaters the ruthless killers they are today, but can I night trapped in Hogwarts make them see what went wrong. AN: I took out my first story because I really did not like how I wrote it, so I made


Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places that go with it that all belongs to JK Rowling. The song featured is "You're Beautiful by James Blunt who also does not belong to me.

* * *

_Love, Lies and what could have been. Chapter1_

_**My life is brilliant.**_

It was dinner time at the great hall, and everybody was enjoying a delicious meal. At the head table, the professors were eating and conversing amongst themselves about how much they were looking forward to summer vacation and what they're plans were. Even Severus Snape, one of Hogwarts most feared if not, the most feared professor had made a rare appearence at supper. Normally he would stay in his quarters and do Merlin knows what, but this evening he had a feeling that he should go join the others, he felt that something was going to happen, something big. He stepped into the great hall and walked toward the head table, greeting some of his Slytherins along the way.

"Glad you can join us this evening Severus." Dumbledore greeted the Potions Master with a smile.

"Good evening Albus." Snape replied politely. He took his seat next to the Head Master who was starting to speak of the latest desert craving.

"I believe it's a muggle invention called the chocolate fountain. It's just..."

Snape rolled his eyes upon hearing this, remembering all the other conversations just like it.

'One of the strongest wizards in the world, and his downfall could well be chocolate.' He thought.

Snape barely touched his food. Not that the food was bad, but he was not the type to have a big appetite and especially now that he felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He knew something big was going to happen tonight. His mind started to race, thinking up theories and possibilities. Death Eaters? Maybe? No, they wouldn't...Ofcourse they would, it's bloody Voldemort you're talking about...

All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by Filch rushing through the doors.

"I'm sorry Head Master I-"

_**My life is brilliant.**_

_**My love is pure.**_

_**I saw an angel.**_

_**Of that I'm sure.**_

Narcissa Malfoy ran in, and stopped almost next to the doors. But instead of her cool and calm temperment that most are used to, her expression was that of a mad woman. Her clothes were torn her hair was a mess and she was trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes, in desperation scanned the room, untill she found his.

_**She smiled at me on the subway.**_

_**She was with another man.**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**'Cause I've got a plan.**_

Her eyes met his with great intensity for what seemed a long time, her cheeks were of deep scarlet and tears started flowing down her cheeks. He walked around the table, not breaking his gaze into those sky blue diamonds that were her eyes. He walked towards the catwalk that led to the doors of the great hall.

"Severus" she whisperd, barely audible to anyone that was near her.

But he knew, and ran to her side and took her in his arms.

_**Your'e beautiful. Your'e beautiful.**_

_**Your'e beautiful, it's true**._

"I'm here" he gently whispered into her ear. He held her as she descended to the floor, sobbing.

Tears were running down his hand as he held her chin so that she would face him.

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do**_

**_'Cause I'll never be with you._" **

"Severus, I don't know what to do anymore. Lucius, Bella... they're all mad, I can't take it any-" She was crying so much that she could not even finish her statements. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into it.

"It's ok, let it out, let it all out." Severus said comforting the distraught Narcissa.

Narcissa looked up at him in despair

"NO IT'S NOT, theyre coming "

"WHO!"

"The whole disgusting lot of them, maybe Voldemort himself."

"When?"

"Tonight, I think."

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,**_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_**She could see from my face that I was,**_

_**Flying high.**_

He lifted her up and sat her in an empty seat. He looked around the great Hall with surrow and fear at what might take place.

"Albus we need to send-"

"I know my dear boy, I'm on it."

At that moment Dumbledore addressed the entire hall.

"All Head of House shall escort their students to their common rooms then return here at once."

Dumbledores was calm but you could sense the fear in his voice.

Snape gave Narcissa's hand a small squeeze than proceeded to quickly complete his task.

Dumbledore walked over to her and embraced her.

"Are you alright Mrs. Malfoy"

"Please, Ms Black will do just fine. I no longer wish to be associated with that disgusting man. And yes, I'm alright, now."

"Narcissa, what happened?" He asked with great sensitivity.

"A few hours ago, I heard Lucius talk about a plan to attack Hogwarts. To get rid of you, Severus and anybody else that defied the dark Lord. At that moment my emotions got the best of me and I rushed into his study and proceeded to defy his plan. Lets just say I had to use one of my secret passages to escape... I don't think I have ever ran that fast."

She took a sip of pumpkin juice that a student had left not to long ago to relieve her parched throat.

"I'm sorry Albus, I should have left a long time ago... Draco, I feared for him so... How could he give his son to that monster"

"It's alright my dear The important thing is that you are hear now and that you're ok." Dumbledore said as he embraced her even tighter.

Snape walked into the hall at that moment.

"All Slytherins are in their common room and I already placed the protection spell around the dormitries."

"Vey well Severus."

Snape Kneeled infront of Narcissa, who to his relief seemed much more calm.

"Is there anything you need Cissy?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Dumbledore said and walked towards McGonagall and the other teachers to discuss a course of action.

"No I'm fine. Wow, you haven't called me that in years, it's nice to hear it again... I just need you..." The tears started to well up in her eyes "...I just need you stay alive, I'm so afraid"

She jumped into his arms and nestled into his chest

"How did we let it get this bad Severus? It wasn't always like this, we were happy once, all of us. Do you remember?

"Ofcourse I do, everyday."

"Me to."

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

She looked up at him, admiring his big dark eyes. Her gaze descended a bit more and it found those almost rosy lips. She stared at them for a moment or two, remembering all the things that they did to her all those years ago. He stared into those deep blue eyes and caressed her cheek softly taking in this brief moment of peace.

_**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

They slowly leaned into each other, they're bodies slowly getting closer until he felt the softness of her lips. The kiss was soft at first , as if they're lips were just caressing the other, slowly the kiss intensified. Before they realised it, his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, and she had her hands wrapped around his hair, each finger tangled in locks of his hair.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, its true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do.**_

Abruptly they stopped. Breathless, they took in the image of the other as it were the last time. With great force he quickly pulled her even closer to his body.

"I should have killed Lucius on your wedding day" He growled into her ear.

"I should have left him when I had the chance." she whispered back, her voice filled with desire.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beutiful, it's true.**_

He pulled her face to his and continued the kiss with renewed gusto. He didn't want to let her go. Not now, not soon, not ever.

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

At that moment a huge flash of lightning illuminated the night sky and the castle seemed filled with laughter.

"There here" Narcissa whispered to herself.

"Bastards"

They gave each other a final glance before Snape took out his wand and went over to join the others infront of the door.

_**But It's time to face the truth**_

Dumbledore glanced over at Snape and he caught his eyes. They both knodded at each other.

"This ends now" Snape whispered to himself a huge bang busted the doors right open.

_**I will never be with you.**_

****

So what do you guys think. Please review whether you liked the story or not. It's my first FanFic I would greatly appreciate the feedback.


End file.
